


Away From Prying Eyes

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After-Sex Cuddles, Alien Sex, Creampie, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, but no pregnancy, jasper is actually very sweet, jaspidot smut, jesus christ this is a shit ton of porn, sin - Freeform, so much sin, tentadicks, there is a lot of cum, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot finds Jasper very attractive, and wants nothing more than to have her inside her. Fortunately for her, Jasper feels the same about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hooooly shit this came out to be 8,052 words of pure sin....
> 
> A smutty rp session with buff-as-fuck-cheeto-puff.tumblr.com that ended up being so fucking amazing that i had to post it.  
> (Mind the tags--tentadicks!)

Jasper sat on the 'bed' in her room on the ship; although gems didn't need sleep, most had at least a semi-flat surface to rest on, and she was lucky enough to get a rather cushy model. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling, thinking of another gem aboard the same ship—Peridot, the sharp-tongued, sarcastic little techie with the lovely eyes and tempting body. A Quartz such as Jasper really shouldn't be daydreaming over a lowly tech gem, but it seemed like she couldn't help it.

 As usual, Peridot was on auto-pilot as she made her way through the ship, mechanical digits gliding across her little green screen in quick, flowing movements. Her eyes stayed locked on the device, having no real need to look up. She knew exactly where she was going.

 After taking a quick right by the containment units, the tech gem stood before Jasper's chambers, arm poised to knock just mere inches from her door. She swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous. She had some reports that were mandatory to fill out, though honestly it wasn't anything urgent. They could probably wait...and she could leave Jasper to rest for a little more before they arrived on their mission to earth...which would probably be wise...

 But if she had to be truly honest, the brutish Quartz had been occupying her mind more than she'd care to admit, and the idea of having to wait to see her again set a weird feeling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Peridot gave a quick knock on Jasper's door before standing back, hands forming nervous fists by her side.

 Jasper looked up at the sound of tapping on her door, her brow furrowing. Considering that the lapis was in her cell, the only gem it could be was Peridot. The Quartz warrior took a deep breath and put on her tough-guy face, standing up and striding purposefully towards the door.

 She had to remain professional.  She couldn't let Peridot know she was interested in her; if the green gem found out but didn't feel the same, she could report Jasper to Yellow Diamond for fraternizing with the lower class.

 Jasper opened the door quickly, running a hand through her long, messy hair.

"What?" she grunted, looking down at the gem before her. Stars, she was gorgeous...

 Peridot stiffened where she stood, sweat suddenly dampening the skin on her forehead and eyes growing wide as if half way not expecting her to have answered the door.

 "I...." The tech gem hesitated, swallowing thickly. Jasper, for lack of a better word, was an extremely attractive gem. All Quartzes were, really. Strong, broad shouldered, strikingly intimidating; they all held an alluring quality to them—but Jasper....Jasper was by far one of the most...aesthetically pleasing.

 Clearing her throat, Peridot quickly shook her head in a vain attempt to compose herself. Honestly, this was no way to think about another gem!

 "I've come to give you a report...." she explained, trying to put on her usual 'business' tone. "It's urgent that we get these to Yellow Diamond... May I come in?"

 Jasper's eyes widened imperceptibly as Peridot asked to come in. What was she going to do? Could Jasper control herself alone with the green gem?

 "...Sure, whatever," Jasper finally said gruffly, standing aside so Peridot could come in.

 Jasper found herself closing and locking the door, despite the fact that Lazuli was confined to her cell and unable to barge in on...whatever was gonna happen.

 "What's up, Peri?" Jasper asked, much less harshly now that they were away from the prying eyes of the cameras lining the hallways.

 Stars. Peridot felt something flutter in her stomach at the sound of her name being drawn from Jasper's lips.

 "L-like I said I came here to give you these report...I figured they were important and it is my job after all..." Peridot would keep with her professional act, not really wanting to explain the true reason she came to her chambers.

 Jasper raised one eyebrow.

 "And the reason you came to my quarters, instead of just calling me to the control room, is....?" Jasper questioned, a clear teasing note in her voice.  "Did you just want to be alone? With me? Away from cameras?"

 As she talked, Jasper stalked closer, cornering Peridot in towards her bed. As Peri's legs hit the edge of the bed, Jasper grinned like a shark, placing one teasing hand on the small gem’s waist and cocking her own hips tauntingly.

 "W-what no of course not!! I-I just..." A dark shade of emerald flamed in Peridot's cheeks as she fought for her words, unable to form my thing coherent as Jasper grabbed her by the waist. She didn't object to the contact, though. Hardly. She merely stood there like the blushing nerd she was.

 "Hmm?" Jasper teased, moving in closer. "You're not objecting, Little Green. I'm surprised."

 Jasper's heart was in her throat, she was counting her lucky stars that Peri seemed to be agreeable to this much, at least.

 Blue eyes narrowed from beneath Peridot's visor, teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek. Diamonds this wasn't even fair. Even given her limb enhancers, Peridot was significantly shorter than Jasper, leaving her just at the Quartz’s breast level.

 "I told you to stop calling me that....you clod." Finally finding her voice, Peridot managed to tear her gaze away from the bosoms in front of her to actually meet with Jasper's eyes for once, fierce and gold in their color. Stars, she loved those eyes.

 "I'll stop calling you that when you stop staring at my tits," Jasper chuckled, moving ever closer. Her hand on Peri's waist inched downwards to wrap over her hip, her reach big enough to grab some of her ass. Her thumb rubbed small circles over the sharp angle of her hipbone. Diamonds, Peridot had a nice butt.

 Distracting herself from the wonderful plushness beneath her fingers, Jasper tapped Peridot's nose teasingly.

 "After all, my eyes are up here." Jasper stared into Peridot's eyes; she thought they were a lovely shade of green through her visor, unaware of the fact that they were actually blue.

 "I was not staring...l was...observing." Peridot replied dryly, blush still prominent on her cheeks only amplifying when she felt Jasper's calloused hands squeeze her ass in such a way. Her eyes widened at the contact just before narrowing again, though there was a certain level of playfulness to her glare this time. "Fraternization with a tech gem? I could report this you know...." The gem’s voice was low as she brought her hand down and placed it over Jasper's, just letting it settle there.

 "You could...but where's the fun in that?" Jasper purred, sliding her hand up—trailing Peridot's hand with it—to skate over the smaller gem's torso, laying her palm over her chest. Her finger-span was so large that her hand covered the majority of Peridot's upper torso.

 Jasper leaned in, bringing her face achingly close to Peridot. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Jasper longed for nothing more than to kiss the smaller gem. But their game would continue for now.

 Jasper shoved Peridot back, sending her sprawling on the mattress. Peridot fell onto the mattress with a small 'oomph," the prints bouncing beneath her for a few moments before finally settling. She was careful not to hurt her though, and leaned over Peri's prone form, supporting her weight with a hand on the mattress beside Peridot's hip.

 "Oops," Jasper smirked.

 "Clod..." Smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, the tech gem found her metallic legs almost instinctively wrapping around Jasper's waist, neck craning upwards slightly so their eyes locked again.

 Jasper carefully lowered herself so that her hips were flush against Peri and she was supporting herself with her elbows on either side of her. She was careful not to put any weight on the smaller gem.

 Their faces were barely an inch apart, and Jasper bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Gently, she rolled her hips down to press against Peridot's crotch, watching her reaction.

 "Jasper..." Peridot breathed out her name, voice low and soft in quality. Like wise to the gem before her, pointed teeth nipped at the corner of her lip as she felt the others hips roll against hers—a soft moan escaped from her. She could feel the Quartz's bulge against her groin, squirming and needy against the fabric of her uniform. It immediately sent heat pooling to Peridot's core, and she could feel a slickness already forming between her legs, her tenta beginning to grow.

 "Jasper..." She repeated. Leaning forward just a touch, half lidded eyes searching the feline-like ones in front of her just before she forced their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss.

 Jasper nearly purred in the back of her throat, returning the kiss with fervor. She nipped at the techie's bottom lip, soothing the sting with swipes of her warm tongue. She rolled her hips down once more, feeling the heat Peridot's wriggling sex was already emitting. It was in jarring opposition to the cold, harsh metal of the boots pressed against her back.

 Peridot groaned into the others mouth, tongue wrestling in a futile fight for dominance. Heat continued to grow in Peridot's core with each passing second, and when Jasper finally pulled away a thin layer of saliva connected the two before breaking, causing the smaller gem to lick at her lips.

 Jasper could feel heat coursing through her body construct, and her tenta was aching to be inside of Peri.  Jasper gripped Peridot's knee, fingers fumbling for the release of her limb enhancers.

 "Peri...is it okay if these come off?" Jasper murmured, trying to ignore the way her sex throbbed hotly.

 Almost in a daze, it took a few moments for Jasper's question to fully register in Peridot's mind, and when it did a jade blush spread over her cheeks yet again. Peridot was never without her limb enhances. They were a part of her, and without them she felt so...so small. To put it simply.

 "M-my limb enhancers?"  Her eyes glanced elsewhere for a moment as she contemplated. If it were anyone else, Peridot would surely be against it and probably screech at them for even asking, but Jasper...Jasper was different. She trusted her more than she cared to say aloud. Glancing back at the golden pair of eyes in front of her, the tech gem offered a small nod of compliance.

 Jasper smiled kindly, knowing that peridots were small and vulnerable without their limb enhancers; she felt honored that Peridot trusted her enough to forgo them.

 Jasper sat up, brushing her thick mane behind her shoulders. Gently, she disengaged the robotic limbs one by one. The boots were relatively simple to remove; she popped them off and set them to the side. When Jasper disconnected the arms, the floating fingers dropped like stones, scattering across the bed. She was careful to gather them up and store them in the hollow center of the forearms before setting those aside as well.

 Jasper took a moment to look at Peridot; she was so small, so delicate. Her lips were kiss-swollen, her cheeks a wonderful shade of jasmine. Jasper could see a wet spot on the techie's crotch under the distinctive outline of her growing cock, and it sent another wave of heat to her squirming tentacle. Beneath the base, her cunt throbbed fiercely, and she was sure her own juices were leaking through.

 The Quartz gem raked her eyes up Peridot's form, taking in her plump hips and small chest, finally meeting her eyes. She was startled to find her visor gone, and her eyes to be blue instead of green.  Jasper leaned back over her—even more careful than before—and pressed a kiss to her exposed gem.

 "You're beautiful, Peri."

 Peridot could only look away as such a complement was presented to her, cheeks alight with green.

 "Oh shut up, you clod..." She muttered with a small chuckle to her voice. It felt so odd being this way in front of Jasper. So...vulnerable. But for once that didn't bother her.

 Meeting the Quartz’s eyes again, tiny fingers traced up the detailed muscles of Jasper's arms, just admiring them before they entangled themselves in that sandy blonde hair.

 "You're not so bad yourself..."

 Jasper found herself blushing as she leaned into the touch, leaning back over the tiny gem to bury her face in her neck, pressing soft kisses to her throat.

 Cognizant of their huge size difference, Jasper was careful as she aligned their bodies flush again. Her hips rolled slowly, rutting her shaft against Peridot's cleft. The Quartz nipped gently at Peri's throat, cautious about her fangs, before sucking warmly.  She left kisses down her throat, pushing the shoulder of Peridot's uniform down her arm to leave a hicky above her collarbone.

 "Oh diamonds..." Peridot couldn't help the throaty, desperate moan that escaped her as she craned her neck upwards, allowing the skilled Quartz better access to it. Her clit throbbed against the lining of her uniform, squirming half way out of its sheath while lewd juices began to drip from the cunt underneath—the scent of her arousal filling the room.

 Small digits still entangling themselves in the others hair, Peridot continued to play with the sandy locks as she rolled her slender hips against Jasper's, while her free hand clenched tightly around the sheets of the bed.

 Jasper purred as she smelled the smaller gem's arousal, joining her own scent and mingling. She began to peel Peridot's uniform down her body, eager to see more of her.

 Once the uniform was pulled down to Peridot's waist, Jasper began rubbing one small breast. She watched Peri's face carefully as her broad thumb skated over the deep green nipple, before lowering her face to the other one.  She flattened her tongue over it in a slow lick, then sucked, flicking her tongue against the tip inside her mouth. She hummed at Peridot's taste, a mix of citrus and metallic.

 Peridot's toes instantly curled from that motion, delicious whine after whine escaping her throat at Jasper's torture. Her body longed, ached for more of the Quartz's touch. But this pace was agonizing!

 "Are you...going...to fuck me...or tease me all day..." She panted, blue eyes glaring half heatedly at the gem. Sweat dampened her upper brow, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

 The Quartz soldier lifted her head from Peridot's breast with a parting kiss, licking her lips and staring down at the tech gem.

 "You seem to be enjoying yourself well enough," Jasper teased, switching breasts and giving the same treatment with her mouth to the other. Her hands worked at pulling the rest of Peridot's uniform off while she licked at her nipple, having to part from her for only a moment to peel the wretched thing off of her.

 Jasper phased her uniform off, desperate for some relief for her aching tentacle. She ground their sexes together—not penetrating just yet—and a long moan was drawn from her lips at the feeling of Peridot's wet cunt sliding along the underside of her shaft, her smaller cock struggling to wrap around Jasper’s appendage.  Jasper surged back up to kiss Peridot as she rutted against her.

 The cool air was refreshing against the gem’s feverish skin as her uniform was all but ripped away, the contrast in temperature causing small bumps to prickle the surface of her skin. Needless breath catching in her throat, the small gem let out a low, needy moan when she felt Jasper's tenta glide along her aching cunt—sending the most amazing shiver up her spine. Being free of her limb enhancers, Peridot's legs fought to wrap themselves around Jaspers broad waist, just kind of dangling on either side of this generous hips instead.

 She hummed against Jasper's lips, and while she did so she was sure to bring a hand between them, hesitating for a moment before gently stroking the slimy stripped member rutting against her own teasingly.

 Jasper's hips stuttered to a stop on a broken moan as she felt Peridot's hand squeeze her bulge gently. She kissed her harshly, feeling her tenta squirm against Peridot's hand and dick. She rolled her hips slowly, agonizingly slowly, for a few long moments before an idea popped into her head.

 Growling low in her throat, the big gem bit Peri's neck just enough to leave a bruise before she kissed her way down her body. She whimpered at the loss of Peridot's hand, but she was on a mission.

 "Stars, Peri, I want to taste you," Jasper groaned as she drew level with Peridot's dripping sex. Her hands wrapped around green thighs, spreading her open as she peered up into blue eyes above her. She maintained eye contact as she gave her extended clit the first lick.

 Peridot shivered at the contact to her clit, which was now really more of a bulge, squirming and needy. Eyes half lidded, Peridot nipped at her bottom lip, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as she locked eyes with the ones bellow her. Just the sight of Jasper between her legs alone was enough to excite Peri. Spreading her legs even further apart, her narrow green tenta moving out of its sheath even more now in a silent comment of "please suck me off."

 Jasper closed her lips around the bit of tenta that was unsheathed, sucking her into her mouth. She didn't relent until Peridot was fully exposed, the green tentadick wriggling in the air. Jasper felt her own give a pang of want as she licked Peri from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the end before slowly drawing her back into her warm mouth.

 Jasper sucked as one hand moved to gently trace Peridot's opening, gathering up the copious fluids already pooling there. Gently, she eased one broad finger into Peridot's warmth, marveling at the way her slick walls pulled her in deeper, and longing to be sheathed to the hilt inside her. Jasper purred around Peridot's small member, laving her tongue against the sensitive bumps along the bottom.

 Peridot let out a cry that would have startled anyone that didn't know her. It practically shook the ship walls, and was sure to be heard from the prisoner on board the ship as her entire body surged with pleasurable tingles and sensations. By the diamonds this gem was working her into a frenzy and they had hardly even begun. Her member throbbed in Jasper's mouth, small and overly sensitive to all the stimulation. In all honesty, Peridot could have let loose and came right then, but she held strong—or at least tried to—as she rocked her hips against Jasper's mouth, moaning and whimpering her name without a shred of shame or dignity.

 Jasper pulled herself off of Peridot's member, laying a sugary kiss upon the tip. She looked up as she worked a second finger inside of Peridot.

 "How're you doing, Peri?" Jasper checked in with her partner.  "Still good?"

 Stars, Jasper wanted nothing more than to bury her aching tentacle inside of Peri, but she didn't want to hurt the tiny gem. She'd have to make sure Peridot could take her fingers easily...but then, she'd ravish her.

 "I-I'm fine just please...please keep going..."  Velvet walls clenched around Jasper's fingers tightly. Even those just barely fit into Peridot's tiny cunt, but the ever growing amount of fluids that were being drawn from her made it so the digits slid in without any discomfort.

 Jasper smiled down at the little gem before lowering her head to once again suck her length into her warm mouth. She rocked her fingers into Peridot at a slow, steady pace, feeling those hot walls clench around her and pull her in deeper. Peridot was growing nigh maddened beneath her, and she loved it.

 Jasper began to speed up once she felt that Peridot was adjusted well enough. Pumping her fingers faster, curling them up to stroke against her sensitive front wall. She bobbed her head along Peridot's length in time with the thrusts of her fingers, loving the reactions she was drawing from her tiny lover.

 It wasn't long before Peridot was pure putty in Jasper's hands; head craned back, back arching, and hips slowly rolling into the Quartz's touch.

 To say she was in bliss would be an understatement.

 The waves of pleasure that were washing over her were intense—they drew moan after glorious moan from Peridot with every second that went by, and the tech gem could already feel that familiar coil tighten in her core. "Oh Jasper...Jasper...Jas...." The warrior’s name was all Peridot seemed to be able to remember as the pleasure just built and built and built, toes curling and grip tightening on the sheets even more, "I-I'm gon-gonna cum...ah...please..!"

 Jasper shivered at the way her name sounded on Peridot's lips. She wanted nothing more than to see the tech gem come undone beneath her; the Quartz doubled her efforts, moaning around Peridot's tenta.

 Stars, how good it would feel, to bury her squirming tenta in Peridot's freshly-orgasmed cunt. The thought alone sent another throb to Jasper's core.

 A sharp gasp tore through Peridot's throat, immediately followed by a shrill cry of Jasper's name—the gem’s entire lower half twitching with an indescribable amount of pleasure when her orgasm hit. It crashed over her in waves, lovingly drowning her in the sweetest of ways. Toes curling tightly, Peridot gripped at Jasper's hair as she spilled copious amounts of her seed in the others mouth.

 Jasper gulped it all down greedily, loving the feeling of Peridot's walls clenching tightly around her fingers.  She slowly pumped her fingers, drawing out Peridot's pleasure as she removed herself from her tenta.

 Jasper pulled her fingers out as Peridot went soft, her bulge beginning to shrink back inside her sheathe. Jasper was having none of that; she surged upwards to kiss Peridot, letting her taste herself. Her striped tentadick pulsed warmly, and she rutted against Peridot's slippery folds.

 Peridot moaned into the others mouth, the taste of her own cum invading her tongue—salty in its taste.

 How lewd.

 Nipping at Jasper's bottom lip, the tech gem was far from feeling sated. Her bulge continued to squirm as she ground her hips into the gem atop her, the warm, wet cunt underneath welcoming Jasper fully.

 "I want you...inside...me..." Peridot moaned through heavy breaths, half lidded eyes almost glowing in the low light of Jasper's chambers. "Now."

 "Are you sure? Are you ready?" Jasper murmured, pulling her hips back so that the tip of her tenta was pressed to Peridot's opening.

 Jasper stared down at her, a thin layer of sweat already covering her body, as she strained to be inside of her. She struggled not to thrust her hips forward.

 Peridot nodded, legs spread, "I'm sure, Jasper."

 There were a few swift teases—the tip of her circling her opening, rutting against Peridot's smaller tenta—and then Jasper was pressing inside her, slowly, stretching her, filling her. Jasper sank in halfway with a long moan, pulled out, and buried herself in to the hilt. Stars, Peridot felt so _good_ , so tight and warm and wet. Jasper was sure that she was in heaven.

 Peridot moaned, long and deep as she felt every ridge and bump of Jasper's length inside her, the slickness of her walls tightening around it wonderfully.

 Gods she felt amazing.

 One hand still claiming the sheets, the other was brought to Jasper's broad shoulders, pulling the Quartz closer so she could mash their lips together yet again—all the while rocking her hips against Jasper's girth.

 Jasper kissed back fiercely, one hand supporting her weight, the other cradling Peridot's face tenderly. She began thrusting, slow and deep, feeling Peridot clench around her girth. Each thrust sent pleasure shockwaves up Jasper's spine, and she groaned.

 Jasper broke their kiss to bite and nuzzle into Peridot's neck, licking the smooth skin there and peppering it with kisses. She moaned richly against Peridot's heated flesh.

 Peridot moved in correspondence with Jasper's thrusts, groaning as the other laced her body with kisses. Every touch was sending the gem up the wall in the best way, and Jasper's moans were absolutely riveting—sending tremors down her spine.

 "Hah...m-more..."

 Jasper shifted, putting her weight on her knees. Gripping the tech gem by the hips, Jasper used the new leverage to deliver faster strokes; the warrior's thighs met Peridot's each time, filling the air with the lewd sound of smacking flesh.

 Jasper groaned deeply at the new angle, feeling every inch of her tentacle get swallowed by Peridot's tight cunt. She seated herself in deep, pausing to feel the way her bulge squirmed inside of the wet cavern of Peridot's walls, before starting to pound into her once more.

 A loud moan of approval resonated through the chambers, Peridot's bulge squirming in the cool air while Jasper continued to pound her.  Able to take even more of the other gem, the new position change was considerably more pleasurable than the last; she could feel Jasper's length all the way up to her core—the tip of her tickling that sweet spot. She was so close. So close.

 The Quartz warrior could feel the way Peridot's walls were clenching around her again—she knew what was coming.

 Jasper fisted Peridot's tenta with one hand as she rolled her hips, delivering deep, hard thrusts that shook the entire bed frame. She herself was getting close, but she wouldn't allow herself to cum until she saw Peridot through another orgasm. Her cock twitched inside of Peridot, the tip curling up against her front wall.

 When Jasper wrapped her hand around Peridot's tenta, it was over for the poor technician.

 Small breasts bounced with each thrust as Jasper rammed into her; she threw her head back, spine arching and body tensing for a split second before just giving way to pleasure of her second orgasm. It ripped through her, more intense than the first, sending shockwaves up every part of her body that seemed to last forever.

 "Jasper...ahh...Hn jas...sper...." She slurred, voice thick with a moan as she fought to keep herself together—entire lower half still continuing to twitch. Her walls were clenching around Jasper's length even tighter than before, almost sucking her in while her own length made a mess of Peridot's torso and both their thighs.

 By the diamonds, she swore she just about lost her vision. If she weren't so high in euphoric bliss, she would surely be embarrassed by her shameless display.

 Jasper's hips stuttered to a halt, seating herself so deeply inside the techie, as Peridot's orgasm sent her over the edge. She trembled fiercely, hunching over the green gem in bliss.

 "P-Peri..!" Jasper cried, her eyes forced shut and her head bowed forward with the force of her release. She pumped rope after rope of thick spend inside of Peridot, her muscles trembling harshly. A low moan escaped her as pleasure wracked her frame, fireworks exploding behind closed eyelids.

 Peridot could feel the warmth of Jasper's seed fill her to the brim, the lewd, sticky fluid even oozing out from her entrance when it had nowhere else to go. It leaked on the bed sheets, mixing itself with the utter mess Peridot had made with her own release.

 "Ha..hahh....." Jasper panted, slowly beginning to pull out of Peridot. The smaller gem's walls clenched as if trying to keep her there.

 Propping herself on her forearms, the smaller gem lifted her head up; face flushed, mouth open in a pant and eyes half lidded with pure adoration. She glanced at Jasper with this wonderful stare before her gaze followed the mess between them, jade claiming her cheeks before she plopped on her back with a heavy sigh.

 "I can't believe...we just...did that..." She breathed, body just limp as she lay sprawled over the mattress, "That was...hah...ah..."

 Jasper stared at her for a moment, affection softening her gaze, before dragging her gaze to the green-tinted mess Peridot's spend had made of her own stomach. Leaning down, Jasper began to lick the smaller gem clean, a soft purr starting in her throat as she worked. She heard Peridot gasp softly and looked up with a smile.

 "We should clean up," the large gem stated, "but then we can cuddle, okay?"

 She nuzzled into Peridot's soft skin as she lapped up her cum, purring louder now as the salty-metallic taste coated her tongue.

 Peridot's entire face lit up, sitting up with a flustered expression as she watched the other's unorthodox method of 'cleaning up.'

 "J-Jasper!" She squeaked, "that's so...so lewd! Just wipe it off...."

 "But you taste so nice," Jasper protested, gathering up the last of Peridot's cum in her mouth and swallowing with a devilish wink. She hadn't yet gotten her own cum from where it was pooled between Peridot's thighs, so she knelt down between them, ready to lick it up. She noted with some amusement that Peridot's tentadick—which had gone soft and retreated within her after the last orgasm—twitched slightly at Jasper's proximity. She glanced up at Peridot.

 "Unless...you'd rather I use a rag? I can fetch one. Probably have one in my gem, now that I think of it."

 "I....um.." Biting the inside of her cheek, Peridot couldn't help the wave of heat that washed over her at the view of Jasper between her thighs. It was a sight she would never grow tired of, and it she had to be blatantly honest, it was really hot...

 Her member throbbed and twitched at the mere image of such a thing, ever so slowly squirming its way out of its sheath again, much to Peridot's own mortified embarrassment. With a small yelp, the gem blushed deeply and tried to detour her thoughts quickly as to avoid the teasing she knew was sure to come from Jasper if she saw.

 "A rag! Rag will do just fine...!" She blurted out. Stars did she want the warrior's tongue on her again....but she couldn't afford to get so aroused again from such a simple act! She'd never hear the end of it...

 "Are you sure?" Jasper asked, eyeing her growing tenta. "I'm more than happy to use my tongue."

 Jasper punctuated her statement with a small bite to Peridot's inner thigh, brushing her hands up smooth green sides.

 "Or, we could shower together..." Jasper suddenly suggested, quirking one eyebrow.

 "Ah..hah..." Peridot stiffened when she felt that bite,  her member growing a little more, twitching and even starting to release a small amount of pre.

 "I-I'm sure!" Her voice cracked like that of a prepubescent child as she tried to close her legs, a mediocre attempt at hiding herself. Not that she could, or that it would even matter... "B-but a shower sounds good...a cold one..."

 At the sight of Peridot so embarrassed, Jasper offered her a kind smile.

 "Hey, Peridot, it's okay. See?" Jasper sat back on her heels to reveal her own tentacle, which was halfway out of its sheath at the sight of Peridot. "Why don't we take that shower, okay?"

 Jasper scooped Peridot up into her arms and walked over to a panel in her wall, which opened to reveal a spacious room. The room was covered in tiles--even the walls and ceiling--and sported a wide bench along two walls. A detachable shower head hung from a hose on the ceiling, and there were two knobs to control the temperate on the wall.

 "Is this okay?" Jasper worried, gently setting Peridot down on the bench and stepping back to give her some space.

 Peridot looked over the extensive space in awe, having never been able to afford such luxuries in her own chambers.

 "Golly...." When Jasper had put her down, she glanced at the Quartz with a quirked brow, almost surprised by the worry in her voice. Honestly, she had shown such a change in character this entire night. The Jasper Peridot was used to was brutish, and often times cold. But now...she seemed so different. Genuine, caring....gentle.

 "This is just fine, Jasper. Thank you." She offered the Quartz a warm, appreciative smile.

 "You sure you're okay?" Jasper worried, looking her up and down and trying to ignore the way her tentacle was still trying to squirm out of its sheath again.  The sight of Peridot smiling had her mind racing to dirty thoughts of what else she could be doing with that mouth...

 The Quartz walked over to the wall and began adjusting the nozzles, trying to find a water temperature fine for Peridot. She herself bathed in boiling waters; being a Quartz, she could withstand much hotter temperatures than other gems. She knew she'd have to make it cooler so as to make Peridot comfortable.

 Peridot offered a small giggle, cute and nasally as she stood from the bench.

 "I'm pretty sure, Jasper." Rubbing her arm, she followed the Quartz over to the showers and stood behind her, then fumbling around with her fingers in a nervous habit, "Your courtesy isn't needed but...I appreciate it."

 "It's not courtesy, Peridot. This is just what I am when there are no cameras or higher-ups around." Jasper turned to look down at the small gem, offering a small smile as she leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

 Peridot blinked from the kiss, smiling against the others lips and kissing back just as tenderly before pulling away.

 "So what I'm hearing is...you're really just a big softy when nobody is looking?" A smug little grin tugged at the corner of the gems lips, amusement gleaming in those blue eyes.

 "I-I never said that," Jasper protested, stammering slightly.  She leaned down to distract Peridot with a kiss, trying to will her growing erection to just back down already.  She moaned slightly in the back of her throat, pulling Peridot into the warm spray with her.

 "You sure? Because that really sounds like what you said, heh." Nipping at Jasper's bottom lip, she could feel the moan vibrating from her throat, and it didn't take long for her to key in on her squirming length. As the was pulled into the warm water, the smaller gem kissed the other back even deeper now while she brought her hand between them, gently stroking the tip of Jasper's dick in a teasing manner.

 "Ah..hahh," Jasper gasped, feeling her cock spring to full length, wrapping around Peridot's small hand to try to get as much friction as possible. Jasper's head tossed back as her sensitive tenta quivered beneath Peridot's soft touch.

 "I-I'm sorry," Jasper managed to get out, "I shouldn't be this hard just after c-cumming..."

 Peridot quirked a brow, "so you're still needing more...stimulation?"  She sounded curious as she slipped the slimy thing between her fingers, toying and teasing with it, though still making sure to be careful of its sensitivity. With her other hand, she worked the base of Jasper's cock, pumping in slow strokes before glancing upwards for Jasper's reaction.

 "Hahhh!" Jasper moaned, stumbling backwards to lean against the wall. She cradled Peridot's head in one hand, the other bracing herself on the wall. "O-only…if you want to..."

 Jasper could feel her face burning from the embarrassed blush there, and she turned her head away in shame. Her cock throbbed softly, begging for Peridot to stimulate it, while the rest of her shook in mortification. Her hand rose from Peri's hair so she could bite her finger anxiously; this was so embarrassing!

 The small gem couldn’t help the glint of amusement in her eyes. Jasper's expression was nothing short of gratifying; eyes half lidded, lips parted in a moan, and that dark orange blush on the apples of her cheeks was giving Peridot a little ego boost as well. She, a tech gem, was reducing a Quartz warrior to a blushing mess! She couldn't wait to put this in her private logs!

 "I want to." She said softly, flashing the larger gem a smirk. She licked her lips before teeth nipped at her bottom one, glancing back at the throbbing cock in her hand. Jasper was...very much well endowed, and though she knew she could pleasure her with her skilled hands, she wondered...

 "Would you be alright with me...putting it in my mouth?" Her eyes flickered upwards to meet Jasper's again, teasing the tenta with a gentle kiss on its tip as she awaited permission.

 Jasper's legs nearly buckled out from under her at the sight of the tech gem between her thighs.  Her hips twitched forward slightly of their own accord.

 "Stars, please," Jasper almost begged as her tenta curled with excitement. Her flesh trembled.

 Peridot started at the base of Jasper's length, trailing gentle kisses upwards until she met the tip yet again. It squirmed in excitement, and she didn't hesitate on curling her mouth around it before giving it a long, gentle suck. The warrior tasted like iron, yet held a strange sweetness to her as well. It was the most alluring thing.

 "Mmm." Moaning around the tenta in her mouth, Peridot's eyes dropped to a half lidded gaze that locked with the Quartz's, refusing to look away as she pleasured her.

 "Ah..hm..nngh..." Jasper groaned appreciatively, running one hand through Peridot's downy hair.

 Jasper had had other gems go down on her before, sure, but none quite so lovely and endearing as her Peridot. She trembled under her touch, shivers running up her spine.  Her free hand toyed with her own breast, fingers twining across her nipple.  She could feel sparks of pleasure arcing over her heated skin.

 Peridot hummed in satisfaction, slim fingers roaming toward the warrior’s dripping cunt and thrusting them inside in one fluid movement—then curling them upwards to hit that sweet spot.

 Jasper threw her head back on a cry as she felt Peridot's fingers work into her dripping cunt.  Her mouth felt so good around her length, warm, wet tongue sliding over the tenta throbbing in her mouth.

 As a mere tech gem, Peridot wasn't as experienced in this field as she figured Jasper was. Or honestly...at all. She knew of sex, of course. But hadn't had much of a chance to pleasure anyone other than herself. Yet despite this, she was a quick learner and it didn't take long to figure out what drove Jasper wild.

 Bobbing her head, the smaller gem continued to suck Jasper off to the best of her little mouths capability, meanwhile still pumping her fingers nice and steady in her cunt.

 Jasper felt weak at the knees; her vision was going foggy.  She knew she wouldn't last long, not  with how amazing Peridot felt and how sensitive she still was after her first orgasm.

 "P-Peridot..." Jasper gasped, "I'm s-so close..."

 Jasper's moans sent shivers down Peridot's spine, fueling her to continue, to draw more of those glorious sounds from her throat. She felt Jasper throb in her mouth, and could feel her walls clench around her fingers. As the warrior announced she was close, Peridot could feel it. She planned on making the warrior cum harder than any of her previous partners may have.

 She hummed her understanding, but refused to take her mouth away for even a second; merely quickening the pace with her fingers while being sure the give her tip extra special attention in her mouth—knowing that was the most sensitive part of her.

 "Peri!" Jasper nearly screamed as she came, her entire body tensing as the waves of pleasure overtook her. Her vision went white, and a long moan was drawn from her as she clenched around Peridot's fingers, her cock twitching as she came. Peridot's tongue laved over her sensitive tip as her cum coated her little mouth. Jasper's body bowed forward, hunching over Peridot as her pleasure peaked.

 Peridot rode the other through every second of her orgasm, fingers still steadily pumping that sweet spot in Jasper's cunt. Peri took as much cum as she could in her mouth before she eventually had to pull away, causing the quartz's lewd fluids to spill over part of her face instead.

 She blinked, partially wishing she had kept on her visor.

 "Well someone's...messy."  Peridot scoffed as she wiped cum from the corner of her eye, smirking in amusement.

 "P-Peri!" Jasper panted, grabbing the shower head quickly. "Here, I'm sorry!"

 The Quartz warrior turned the shower to the gentlest flow and let it stream over the other's face, cleansing her of Jasper's cum. Her face burned in embarrassment.

 "Are you okay?" Jasper asked, making sure the smaller gem hadn't gotten it in her eye. She coughed self-consciously as she quickly rinsed herself off, her tenta growing soft and slipping back inside of her.

 "I'm fine, I'm fine..." Peridot chuckled and pushed the shower head away from her, "Just...didn't really expect that much to come out I guess..." She flashed the Quartz a small smirk and rubbed the back of her neck.

 Jasper knelt down so that they were face-to-face.

 "You sure?" Jasper reaffirmed, wrapping the tech gem in an embrace. "Need anything in return?"

 "I'm sure Jasper. I'm sticky but ultimately uninjured." She giggled that familiar, nasally little giggle as she hugged Jasper back, then blushing at the question presented to her, "And um...t-that's only if you want...though I suppose we should be returning to work soon..."

 "We're not on a time limit," Jasper reminded her with a wink before picking her up to set her on the bench. "Let me help you out there."

 Jasper knelt in from of the smaller gem, kissing her stomach as she teased her squirming tentacle with one thumb.

 "W-well yes but..." A soft moan broke through whatever Peridot was going to say. Even such a simple touch of Jasper’s thumb sent a shockwave of pleasure up her spine, the slimy green member just squirming around in desperation for more stimulation.  Peridot blushed at the sight. She could already tell she was not by any circumstances going to last long this round...

 "Tell you what," Jasper began, wrapping her large hand around Peridot's bulge—nearly covering it entirely—and beginning to stroke it, "I'll finish you, we'll rinse off, and if you have some urgent matter to attend to, you can. If not, though...I'm the big spoon."

 Jasper chuckled a bit at her own joke and began peppering Peridot's thighs with kisses, working her way to her glistening sex. Some of Jasper's cum remained trapped in her dark green folds, and the Quartz gem set to work licking them away. One hand toyed idly with Peridot's cock as she began to eat her out with gusto.

 "Hah...ah...d-deal..." Tossing her head back, Peridot felt her toes curl as they dangled in the air, her little legs not nearly long enough to reach the floor without her limb enhancers. "S-stars Jasper...ah...you're too good at this..." The smaller gem panted her words, cock throbbing in Jasper's large hands. Pre cum was dripping from the tip of it with each stroke, and a well of heat was already forming in the smaller gems core.

 Jasper hummed into her cunt, her tongue dipping inside—feeling her walls shudder so deliciously against her. Stars, Peridot tasted like heaven in Jasper's mouth; she could do this all day. Her hand gave a firm squeeze to the base of Peridot's shaft before dragging upwards, thumb playing coyly with her tip. She leaned up and took her deep into her warm mouth, her gem nose pressed against Peridot’s lower abdomen as she sucked and licked at Peri's sex eagerly.

 It wasn't long before Peridot was reduced to an absolute mess under Jasper's touch. She moaned and whined at each jolt of pleasure being sent through her body, unable to control herself. She was going come embarrassingly quickly. Shifting, Peridot closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to draw out this wonderfully feeling. But it was no use. Her cock was far too sensitive and Jasper's mouth felt like absolute heaven. Tiny hands tugging at Jasper's hair, Peridot gasped sharply as she felt pleasure overtake her senses—cumming with a loud cry of Jasper's name.

 "Jasper I...!!!!" Her hips bucked forward, body hunching over as she spilled herself into Jasper's wet, warm mouth.

 Jasper moaned slightly, drinking down all of Peridot's hot seed dutifully.  Her eyes nearly rolled back at the sight and sound of Peridot losing herself so completely under her.

 When Peridot finally came back down to earth she sighed and almost went limp, leaning her head back against the cool surface of the tile. Peridot’s cock trembled in Jasper's mouth a few more times as she laved her tongue against it.

 The quartz gem pulled away when Peri's tenta softened and began to shrink, sitting back and wiping her mouth with one large hand.  After a moment of panting, Jasper got up and stretched the shower head over to Peri, beginning to wash her off.

 "Hah...thanks...." She panted as Jasper begun washing her off. Normally she'd protest against having the Quartz do such a task for her, but honestly her limbs were far too tired to even think about taking on the duty herself.

 Jasper smiled down at Peridot as she rinsed her off, letting the smaller gem relax. After Peridot was clean, Jasper quickly washed herself off—how did she get cum in her hair?—and shut off the water, scooping Peridot up.

 Jasper pressed a few buttons on the wall and the bed sank into the floor. A moment later, it rose again, stripped of the soiled sheets and sporting a fresh mattress. Jasper laid Peridot on it and curled around her with a sigh, thanking the stars that the ship was programmed with several self-cleaning apparatuses.

 Peridot sighed contently against Jasper, her tiny frame practically being engulfed by her much larger one. This was...nice. Jasper was warm against her flesh, safe. She felt like nothing in the world could hurt her right now. The smaller gem closed her eyes, her head nuzzling against the warrior’s massive arms while the other draped over her like a blanket.

 She wasn't sure if it was the after orgasm glow, or the comfortable warmth radiating from Jasper's form, but Peridot couldn’t remember when she felt this...good. With lack of a better term. She felt so good, in fact, that there were a certain group of words that lingered at the edge of her mouth. She held them at bay though, not entirely sure if it was fit to say them just yet. How would Jasper even react? Would she laugh? It was entirely too soon, wasn't it...? Sighing again, the tech gem remained quiet, opting to keep her silence and just enjoy the others company.

 "Hey, Peri?" Jasper mumbled, already half asleep. "I love you."

 Her words were simple, stated as if commenting on the weather.  She felt no need for fanfare; after all, the two had known each other for hundreds of years, even if they'd only been on this particular mission for a few months. Jasper didn't expect the lithe gem in her arms to return the statement; she was content to simply let the other know of her own feelings, and hope that, in time, Peridot may return them.

 Peridot's eyes widened, metaphorical heat beating in her chest. At first, she was sure she didn't hear that right. Shifting so she faced Jasper now, she observed the sleeping Quartz with a small but loving smile that just refused to go away, voice soft as she spoke, "I...I love you too."

 Jasper smiled slightly, dozing, before slipping into a deep sleep, dreaming of the green gem in her arms.

 It was the first time real life was as good as her dreams.

 


End file.
